


My Purpose For Living...

by Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11



Category: Anime Boys, Kingdom Hearts, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Boy Love, BoyxBoy, Cute, Hot, Intense, M/M, Sexy, Yaoi, hardcore yaoi, kingdom hearts yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11/pseuds/Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel has a terrible nightmare, that won't let go of him, So Roxas comes to comfort him and things start to heat up.. In the bedroom... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Purpose For Living...

**Author's Note:**

> I love kingdom hearts I have a Sora/Riku fan fic you guys should check out too and there is a chance there will be more Kingdom Hearts fan fics in the future. Enjoy!

"Axel" I hear a soft voice call my name. "Help me, Axel" I hear it again, I'm in a dark room. All I see is black, but I hear his voice again. "Axel, save me, I need you!" The voice is getting louder. "Where are you? I can't see you, Who are you?" "Axel, find me. Pleas..." The voice breaks off and I wake up in a sweat. I look over and I notice Roxas is still in my bed. Thank god he is okay. Roxas is my life, my soul, he is my reason for living. He gives me a purpose for living, he makes me complete. I move over grabbing him and holding him close to me. He snuggles closer to me and I bring my hand up to his hair and I brush his hair out his face and I place a gentle kiss to his forehead and he moans a bit, he is so sensitive. I fall asleep again.

 

I wake up to gentle kisses to my nose and cheeks. I smile and grab Roxas and pin him down under me. He giggles and his dark blue eyes lighten immensely. "Axel, I love you." Roxas blushes rapidly. "Oh Roxas, you have no idea what you mean to me." " I can try and guess." Roxas grabs my neck pulling me close to him only to tease me by brushing out lips together barely even touching. I could feel his breath hot on my lips, so close. The hunger between them grew.. Roxas placed a light kiss to my lips and retreated and slid out under me. But I wasn't going to let him go that easily. I grabbed Roxas's hand and pinned them to the mattress above him. "Your not getting away that easily." I say with a devilish grin, but a sexy one at that. I take one of my hands and place it on Roxas's lips and I start to slide it down through out his body going lower and lower until I reach his stomach and circle around his belly button, a soft moan comes out of Roxas's mouth. " Oh, Oh, Oh. Roxas I'm barely even touching you yet." I bend down and place a soft kiss on his neck, and behind his ear. "A.. Axel, I don't know how long I can last anymore." Roxas says in between moans, "You started this Roxas, But I will give you what you want." I place a long kiss on Roxas's mouth and swiftly I entwine my tongue with his, the kiss was filled with more hunger then passion. "Axel, Your so hard." Roxas says as he his hand on my nob, I start to rock into his palm. I tense a little as he squeeze me with his fist. I take my free hand and bring it to Roxas's nob and grip him, gently rubbing him at the tip. Roxas moans " Axel, your not being fair." I smile, " Roxas, I never said anything about being fair. This isn't about being fair it's all about pleasure." I say as I nibble on ear. I place my tongue on his neck and lick all the way from his collarbone to the back of his ear, I place a soft kiss behind his ear. "I'm ready Axel, I want you." Roxas whispers his eyes gleaming with pleasure and desire. "Wait." I say as I take two fingers and shove them into Roxas. He lets out a loud moan. "A..A..Axel, awh, you didn't tell me... you were going.." Before he could finish I started to move my fingers in and out of him, slow and easy making sure he felt every moment of it. "You like that, I can go faster if you really want it." I stare at Roxas with my eyes filled with hunger for him. Roxas looks up at me and nods his head, I move my fingers out of him going faster and harder. Roxas is blushing crimson now, he is moaning uncontrollably, "A-Axel, I'm going to..." Right when he is on the verge, I take my fingers out of him, leaving him panting and begging for more. "Close your eyes." I tell him, I whisper " I love you." As I shove myself into him, fast and hard. "Awh awh." begging moans escape from his mouth, as I move he grabs onto my back digging his nails into my back. I feel him getting tighter and tighter. "Oh Roxas, yes." I thrust harder and deeper now and with every thrust, a loud moan comes out of his mouth. "Axel, i'm going to cum." "Oh Roxas, I know." I say as I thrust one final time, I release everything into him, letting him take my warm hot mix. We lay there for a while, it feels like hours. I'm still inside him, and I know from that moment on, there is no where I'd rather be.


End file.
